This invention relates to a hanger holder assembly for suspending coat hangers for carrying garments in a vehicle on a bar extending outwardly from a side of the vehicle transversely of and partially across the vehicle.
Vehicles including automobiles, trucks and the like are often provided with hanger brackets attached to a side of a vehicle above a rear window for carrying an upwardly extending post for suspending a limited number, usually one, coat hanger therefrom as when bringing clothes home from the dry cleaners. When there are more coat hangers and clothes than can be accommodated by such hanger brackets, makeshift arrangements must be made such as placing the articles across the back seat or in the trunk where they often become wrinkled or soiled. The prior art includes a portable clothes hanger holder illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,661. The hanger is of complicated construction and requires the use of a special post which is fitted into the window to support the hanger. U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,222 illustrates a hanger bracket for use on a door wherein the hanger bracket having a horizontal bar is suspended by a hook from an eye carried by a bracket extending over the top of the door. The hook has a flattened end to prevent rotation and a projecting member engaging the bracket for leveling the bar. Another hanger bracket is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 279,450 for suspension as from a door. The state of the art is further illustrated by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Des. 160,790; Des. 281,575; 178,247; 2,595,521; 2,896,791; 3,825,127; 4,073,457; and 4,858,867.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a hanger bar of limited length extending partially across an automotive vehicle for suspending coat hangers for carrying cleaning home from the dry cleaners and for increasing the capacity of the coat hanging facilities of an automotive vehicle.